


42

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Elf loves a Dwarf, he writes erotica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seven Pillars of Wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80660) by T. E. Lawrence. 



Sometimes love is like laying in the moonlight

Breathing the light wind coming off the sea

Sometimes love is being torn in the tempest

Of your hot hands

Hot breath

Hot skin

Held fierce against me, raging like rivers to the sea.


End file.
